O encontro
by Any-Chan
Summary: Saori finalmente desencalha, mesmo sendo com o Seiya. Mas ela é levada para o hospício? Foi uma confusão? O.o [Oneshot completa] Reviews plz n.n


Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas se pertencesse huhuhu xD

Palavras entre # # são ações ou sentimentos

Palavras entre " " são pensamentos

**O encontro**

- Finalmente desencalhei! Mesmo sendo com a mula do Seiya - disse Saori se arrumando para o encontro com Seiya

** Flash Back **

Perto da vila das amazonas, Hyoga e Seiya observavam Shina treinar

- Tenta um papo com ela, chama ela para um encontro, sei lá, desencalha cavalinho - Hyoga

- Não não, ela é muito violenta e pedófila, já tentou atacar o Shun coitado. Para você ter idéia..prefiro sair com a Saori do que com ela...

Saori que passava por ali..ouviu o "discusso" de Seiya e disse:

- Está me chamando para sair? #Olhos brilhando# "finalmente vou desencalhar"

- Ah...ah # gaguejando# Bom...sim, é isso mesmo Saori, vc aceita? - Seiya

- Ás 19 horas! # E sai correndo#

- Depois o louco desesperado por amparo sou eu O.o - Hyoga

** Fim do Flash Back **

Ás 19:10...

- Que demora! Seiya é um anta mesmo u.ú - Saori

- Saori-Saaaaaaaan #grita e começa a correr# - Seiya

- u.ú você está atrasado! - Saori

- Desculpa, é que me enrolei escolhendo a roupa - Seiya

Saori olha a roupa dele..

- Mas é a mesma que você usa diariamente O.o. Você vai sair assim?

- Como pode?? Essa é a mais nova roupa que eu comprei :D

- u.ú vamos logo Seiya.

Eles começam a descer as escadas do santuário e passam pela casa de áries, onde os douradinhos estavam reunidos...

- Hahahahaha...essa é boa! Acho que bebi demais - Saga depois de ver Saori passar com Seiya

- Não, não...estou vendo também - Milo

- Até que eles formam um belo casal...a mula e o jegue - Kanon

- AHuaHAUhaUAHuaHAUahAhauAuah- Todos

Saori e Seiya já estavam na saída no santuário...

- Seiya?! Onde exatamente estamos indo? O.o - Saori

- Pro ponto de ônibus oras :D

- O que??? Ò.ó Eu sou uma deusa, merece mais luxo u.ú

- Mas com o dinheiro que você paga só da para 4 passagens de ônibus T.T eu to gastando elas agora...

- Ninguém merece! U.ú

- Olha, o nosso ônibus - Disse Seiya assim que chegaram ao ponto de ônibus

Eles entram no ônibus e não tinha lugar...

- Seiya u.ú, arranja um lugar para mim pelo menos

- Não dá Saori, vamos ter que ficar de pé mesmo...

De repente entra um homem e fica de pé atrás da Saori...O ônibus começa a dar aquelas balançadas e o cara meche na bunda de Saori

- O.O SEU TARADO! NÃO TEM VERGONHA NÃO???!!! VOCÊ SABE QUEM EU SOU??? - Saori

- Q isso minha senhora! Eu não tenho culpa se o ônibus balança :D

- Senhora é a avó de sua mãe ò.ó. Você tem ao menos idéia de quem eu sou??!!

- Falando nisso...você parece a filha do açougueiro lá da esquina da minha casa :D

Qual seu nome mesmo?! Jeusuite? Josefina? Me desculpe, não me lembro :/

- u.ú Eu sou Saori Kido, neta de Mitsumasa Kido, deusa Athena u.ú e pode chegar pra lá seu tarado

- ¬¬' A é...você é a deusa Athena e eu sou o Papai noel

- Jura?! O.o você ta bem novinho em xD...mas me diz, quando eu tinha três anos te pedi um patinete e você não me deu, por quê?

- u.ú tu é mais jeca que essa mula aqui do lado - aponta para Seiya que estava distraído com um inseto

- o.o'- Saori

O ônibus para e o cara desce...

- Eu em...Papai Noel deve ter perdido a memória O.o - Saori

10 minutos depois eles descem do ônibus e param na frente de um restaurante chique..

- A Seiya! Q lindo! #olhos brilhando#

- É mesmo né? Eu gosto do pagodão, mas tem que entrar na fila do sopão :/

- O.o nesse restaurante chique?

- Q chique oq! Eu to falando daquele bar ali na esquina - Seiya

- O q??!! ò.ó

- Sim Saori, você vai gostar. Mas cuidado, ás vezes a sopa vem com uma mosquinha..

- T.T "Eu prefiro ficar encalhada"

Eles entram no bar...

- Bem- vindos ao boteco do Faria - disse um garçom com a camiseta toda suja, deixando algumas partes de sua gorda barriga de fora

- o.o - Saori

- Oi Tico :D - Seiya

- O que vão querer para beber? - pergunta o garçom sem dar atenção a Seiya

- Cadê o cardápio com a comida? O.o - Saori

- Que cardápio dona! Hoje o PF ( prato feito) q vc mesma tem q fazer é o sopão...mas tem que pegar a fila u.ú

- T.T Pelo menos tem um bom vinho para bebermos? - Saori

- Q vinho oq dona! - disse o garçom preocupado com Saori, talvez ela tivesse batido a cabeça, pensou ele - Temos água de bica disfarçada na garrafa ou temos coca-cola límon

- Uma..- começou Saori

- Uma água - Seiya

- Mas Seiya...eu quero coca-cola T.T

- Não Saori - Seiya e cochichou para Saori - aqui eles metem a mão!  
- Anotado. É bom vocês irem entrando logo na fila, pusquê logo logo o bicho vai pegar para as últimas colheres de sopa - disse o garçom e sai

- Vamos Saori, vamos , vamos!! - Disse Seiya se levantando e entrando na fila com Saori

Meia hora depois...Saori estava toda descabelada e com seu prato de sopa na mão

- Nossa...q exótico não?!

- Sim :D Come logo antes que peguem o seu prato!

- o.o' - Saori olha para o seu prato - ham...Seiya, o meu tem uma mosquinha boiando x.x'

- Come oras...eu te disse que era normal, e além do mais da um gosto tão diferente :D

Saori aproveitando a distração de Seiya com a mosquinha se afogando no prato dele, vira o dela no matinho perto de sua mesa.

- Nossa! O.o Já comeu?! Q fome em! - Seiya

- é né..pois é - Saori disse tentando descontrair Seiya

- Aqui está a água - garçom - demorei porque tive que pegar do poço sabe - e sai

- Oba:D - Seiya

- T.T vamos sair daqui Seiya - Saori

- Deixa eu comer meu prato de sopa ¬¬ É um milagre eu ter conseguido u.ú

- Anda logo T.T

- Espera. Tenho que me deliciar

1 hora depois...Saori já estava com olheira e com os cabelos em pé, como uma louca que acaba de fugir do hospício..

- Pronto:D

- Vamos logo!

- Deixa eu pagar- Seiya - O garçom! - chama ele - a conta!

- Deu 15 real - garçom

Seiya entrega o dinheiro ao garçom e finalmente saem do bar

- Aonde vamos agora? - pergunta Saori já com medo

- Não sei. Vamos dar uma volta por aí

E começam a andar...

5 minutos depois para uma ambulância ao lado da calçada em que eles caminhavam, onde se lia " Hospícios para os incuráveis". De dentro da ambulância saem 3 enfermeiros e prendem Saori em uma camisa de força.

- O que é isso!? Vocês estão loucos?! Eu sou a deusa Athena!! Ò.ó

- O caso dela é pior do que pensávamos - disse um dos enfermeiros

- O que?! Seiya, diga a eles quem eu sou! ó.ó

- Nossa, você é igualzinha a Saori! Conseguiu me enganar! - disse Seiya olhando a foto da louca fugitiva em um panfleto

- Seiya?! O.o Sou eu..Saori o.o'' Deusa Athena

- Q nada! A Saori a essa hora deve estar no santuário u.ú você me enganou direitinho em Jeu-suite u.ú

- Q? Seiya...mas eu sou a Saori o.o

- Levem ela daqui logo u.ú - Seiya

- Você me paga Seiya! Ò.ó

E os enfermeiros a botam dentro da ambulância e a levam ao hospício..

Seiya volta para casa em seu ônibus pensando " ela era igualzinha a Saori. Deixa a deusa Athena verdadeira saber que tem uma louca fingindo ser ela pelas ruas"

No hospício...

- Aquele jumento! Urgh! - Saori resmungava em sua cela individual

No dia seguinte, no santuário...

- Não vi Athena até agora nos espionando no treinamento O.o - Aioria

- Deve ser porque agora ela está comprometida xD - MDM

-HAushASUhaUSHaauHSUahuSHA - Todos os dourados

Enquanto isso, no templo de Athena...Seiya vai aparecendo para o café da manhã

- Nossa em, parece que a noite foi boa xD -Hyoga

- Q nada! Não era a Saori O.o era uma louca que era igualzinha a ela e que fugiu do hospício. Mas acabou sendo levada de volta! Ufa - Seiya - Só de pensar que eu estava com uma louca o tempo todo e pensava que era Athena

- Falando em Athena, eu não a vejo desde ontem á noite - Shun

- Ela deve estar dormindo. Coitada, quando souber q tem uma louca é idêntica a ela.. - Shiryu

- E a doida ainda dizia q ia me matar e que ela era Saori u.ú Lógico que não acreditei

- E se for a Saori mesmo? O.O -Shun

- Como assim? - Seiya

- Pensem: ninguém conhece o santuário, a não ser nós cavs. e a deusa Athena. Como uma doida se passaria por ela e marcaria um encontro com o Seiya? O.o- Shun

- Putz grila o.o prendemos Athena - cavs. de bronze

- eu to morto o.o- Seiya

- Vamos lá/o/ - todos

- Acho que é melhor não O.o - Hyoga

- Por que? O.o - outros

- Pensem...nos livraremos de Saori \o/ - Hyoga

- Hum...acho melhor irmos salvarmos ela - Shiryu

- Você quer me ver morto né? T.T- Seiya

- Não, mas pensem: Quem vai pagar nossos salários e quem vai curar meus olhos quando eu ficar cego?! o.o

- Arg...vamos logos - todos menos Shiryu

- Eu sabia q me entenderiam :D - Shiryu eleva o cosmo e tira a camisa ( ¬¬')

- Sem streep tease por favor u.ú - Shun

- É meu charme - Shiryu

- Vamos logo! Mais um segundo lá e Saori nos mata - Seiya

- Você fala isso porque você está perdido ¬¬ - Shiryu colocando outra camisa

- u.ú q amigo vc em! - Seiya

Os bronzeados começam a descer as escadas e pegam um ônibus para o hospício, na qual Seiya teve a capacidade de lembrar o nome.

No hospício...

- Seu café! - fala um enfermeiro botando por baixo da porta, uma bandeja com pão com margarina e leite com açúcar.

- T.T eu mereço coisa melhor! Eu sou Athena meu filho! - Saori

-A ta...e eu sou mamãe noel ¬¬

- Nossa, encontrei seu marido no ônibus :D

- Tu é louca mesmo u.ú - enfermeiro

Quando os bronzeados chegam ao hospício...

- Gostaríamos de visitar a fugitiva de ontem # e amostram o panfleto com a foto da doida # - Shun

- Desculpe, mas hoje só visita para familiares - disse a secretária

- Mas...#os olhos começam a encher de lágrimas de crocodilo# ela é nossa mamãe- Shiryu

- É mesmo - dizem os outros

- Você vai nos impedir de ver nossa mamãe? - Seiya

Nesse momento Hyoga tem uma crise de choro porque lembra da mãe dele..

- mamãããããããããaããe T.T buáááááááááá

- Calma, calma - disse Shun batendo de leve no ombro de Hyoga

- Vão logo - disse a enfermeira comovida

- Qual a jaula que a vaca ta presa? - Ikky aparecendo do nada

- Nossa, vcs tratam a mãe de vcs com tanto carinho...me comovem T.T é a 201 - enfermeira

Os bronzeados andam e chegam ao 201 , onde escutam Saori cochichando:

- Primeiro eu corto as mãos do Seiya, depois os dedos dos pés...aaaa e aí vou para a cabeça, a não...tenho que deixar que ele morra com dor ò.ó

- urg o.o -Seiya

O enfermeiro chefe abre a porta da cela e Saori olha para os bronzeados com sua aparência horrível

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - gritaram os bronzeados (menos Seiya) de susto

- u.ú me tirem daqui! - Saori

- Sim, mas não me mate o.o - Seiya

- Isso ainda é um caso a pensar - Saori

- Vamos falar com a enfermeira chefe q vc é Saori, trouxemos sua bolsa, pega sua identidade aí - Hyoga

- Obrigada # olhos brilhando# - disse Saori já entregando a identidade

Eles foram na enfermaria e confirmaram que Saori era realmente Saori e ela foi liberada.

- Ai que ótimo poder ficar livre! -Saori

- Sim, agora vamos para casa :D e vamos esquecer o que aconteceu - Seiya

- Posso até esquecer, mas nunca mais marque um encontro comigo seu ... seu...urg u.u - Saori

- Ok...

- E, só uma pergunta O.o - Saori

- Sim? - bronzeados

- Como vamos voltar? T.T - Saori

- De ônibus :D - todos

- Nããããããããããão -Saori

** FIM **


End file.
